Moments of Inspiration
by Hoppiholla
Summary: Bits of drabblish poems/verses I write down randomly, usually while writing a larger fanfic. Tidbits of Shepard's life, thoughts, and memories in my words. All reviews are appreciated!


_These are a series of poems/verses/songbits that I thought up while writing my stories, or even just decided I wanted to put down. They didn't go in because they're depressing. It would be extra-specially nice to me and my angsty Shepard if you would read, review, and/or pass me a simple message. More chapters will come whenever I realize I forgot one I just HAD to write down, then two, then twelve, and such. Therefore no steady update schedule._

_Enjoy._

Nobody said this was a walk in the park

We never really said to stay in the dark

But now that you see the light will you dare

To leave others to fight against war and despair?

Just once I would like to sit in a chair

And I'd just like to once stop being aware

But how can I stop now when there are people to save

And if I have to do it to save them I'll become my own slave

No back up, no heads up to save me this time

Just got to be ready to turn on a dime

Have to keep going forward when I can't see my way back

Just got to plunge onward and pray I don't crack

Where's your army, your warhorse, your throne?

All I see is a warrior with an ache in her bones

Just another broken old warrior who can't put down the sword

A broken old warrior without house or a home.

You said you would be there but I never expect

Someone to keep staying when their life is suspect

You surprise me, inspire me but it's hard to argue

With a history of friends that kept saying adieu

Carry me there when there's a battle to win

Have I lost your respect and given you sin?

I don't rush into battle atop your strong back

I have to be down there and lead my attack

Nobody said it was easy to let myself go

But that's just what happened when you left so long ago

It wasn't your fault or your wish or your will

But I wish I had been there, been with you still

I glance at you and you glance back

You never said you'd stay on track

We got along for God knows why

And when you told me 'I love you'

I thought it was a joke, it would be so you

To say the thing I wanted too...

But you're serious, delirious,

I can't believe it's coming true

The thing I wanted you to say

Is finally showing through

You were always there to hear my call

To save me from my frequent falls

But no one else was quite so cruel

To drop me now after the closest call

An afterlife I never wanted

Bring my ghosts back, the Spectre haunted,

Coming back to do your dirty work

Made to strive, made to hurt

Show me the granite army

The stones to mark the dead

Remind me who I'm fighting for

And who I lost of those I lead

I'm here for good, celebrate, I'm back

But all I'm for is to lead the attack

Let loose with ropes of silken thread

But even silk will chafe if you're being led

No hidden meanings, no deeper reads

All I wanted was to be free

You gave me wings you let me fly

And you'll never make me say goodbye

Only God knows I remember me

The child who used to run far and free

Across the hills and around the bend

But I know how her story ends

She used to live and love and laugh

Happy on her own behalf

Then her troubles came and from then on in

She never knew if she could win

Loss is my only certainty

But all I want is everyone to be and be

And go on being long after I'm gone

But to this day, God, I remember me

We're just like children we play pretend

I'm glad I get to call you friend

You'll never know what that means to me

A tie I'll never have to break or mend

I'm afraid I won't get out alive

That I'll never see the final peace arrive

I'll be just another name in some archive

Of people who gave others their forgotten lives

Old soldiers need their heroes too

Can't go on giving up life just for you

Soldiers getting colder dues

Don't you remember what we did for you?

I don't remember the word relax

I'm always waiting for the axe

But teach me how to just sit back

And then my fears will cease their attacks

Hush, now the world is quiet

Quiet, now, we both can't fight it

Sooner or later it'll roar up again

Then we'll fight their bad bad men

There's a window right above my bed

To tell me what I owe to them

I owe them life, that I know

But not much more is theirs to own

I wasn't greeted by faces, yours or mine

Just a much bigger world of pain and crime

But I have worlds and men to save this time

So I'll delay my return for the call in my mind.


End file.
